Change a Life
by SecretWriter010
Summary: AU ALL HUMENS-Bella has always suffered the abandement form her mother. Now she wants to help Lizzy add to that edward the cullens and Hales. Bella own secret. Really good just bad at making summeries.
1. Author

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: DESCLIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS OF THE STORY THEY ARE PART OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA OWNED BY STEPANIE MEYER. **

I forgot to add the disclaimer in the other chapters.

Ok so hey I would love to get some reviews to know what you think about the chapters I have posted up. Please I really don't like asking but I need to know I actually have people interested


	2. Chapter 1

**CHANGE A LIFE.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**BPOV.**_

As I sat reading my book I couldn't stop thinking how happy I was that I was done with school. After six long years I was done and had my master degree in teaching and had a bachelor in psychology. I was going to be able to help kids and/or teach which ever job came first. And the best thing is that I was going to have to do for money. My dad Charlie had left me more then financially stable he died when I was only fifteen and left me alone. My mother had walked out on us when I was only seven. But I'm lying when my dad died he left me with the best family ever The Hale's. William and Catherin Hale my substitute mom and dad.

Even when Charlie was alive the were their to help me. My mom left use when I was only seven years old . When your so young you can't help but blame yourself and at first Charlie was so into his self loathing that he forgot about me. But I had them Will and Cathy and my brother and sister (maybe not blood related but they were the best). Rosalie was my age when they move in to the house across the street and Jasper was a year older then us. Rose and I meet at the monkey bars at the park. And we hit it off she become my close friend we were only four, it was two months before my birthday when we started to talk. Charlie was ecstatic I never mad close friend but she was different. Then that same day she introduce my to Jasper my big brother. He was this tall blond hair boy who had a way of calm our ass down just with look. He was my solid since that day.

We become so close it was funny rose and I would cling to each other so that we wouldn't be separated finally Charlie agreed on sleepovers it was a scheduled set. Monday's - Wednesday's at my house with his supervision and Cathy agreed on Thursday's - Sunday because Charlie had night shift since he was chief police and Renee (My mother so to speak) couldn't bother to watch me. So we became close. Then when I was starting first grade Cathy would took both Rose and I to school that day. While all the other kids had their moms and dad. I had Charlie, Will, and Cathy. I still remember that week that followed Renee start coming later and later and caring less. Then the day of my Birthday I was walking down the stairs after school to go to Rose when I saw bags at the door. I remember well that was the last talk I had with renee.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Mommy, why are there bags at the door." I asked as I came to a stop and saw her putting her coat on and when I looked in her eyes I saw an emotion that at the moment I couldn't tell what it was. But soon it became clear._

"_What do you think?" She sneered "Your father prides himself on how smart you are tell me."_

_I keep my mouth shut. So she contined with a dark laugh_

"_I'm leaving I can't be here more. You have got my sick and tried I never wanted you and now I'm finally getting rided of you."_

_She walked to the door as I said "Mommy please don't go ill be good I wont bother you please don't go." Tears stained my face._

_She just laughed and tossed my an envolpe . And walked out._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was the worst brithday ever. She just walked out on me. That night the Hale's came over. Cathy try to talk to me but I had looked my self in my room. And cried suddenly I heard a rattling at the window. Then to people jumped in. I was Rose and Jazz. I remember she climbed into my bed and said.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Bella don't cry. Everything will be fine. You're not alone were here." Rose said_

_Then Jazz hugged us both and said "Were your family Bell's nobody will every change that . Your not alone."_

_I cried that night with in my room then the next morning Rose got up cleaned her face and said "Isabella Marie Swan you are my sister and you are not alone. I will always be with you. So don't cry and let us help you." Rose was always strong _

_Then Jazz hugged me and said " I get a second sister and that's great. I'lll protect you both._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Since that day we were bond together we were sibilings. They were their for me always. When Charlie passed they were their for me and never left me alone. Will and Cathy(Mom and Dad) were to they were my rock and they help me they loved me. They gave the home I needed they were my family. They died two years ago and Rose , Jazz and I hurt bad but we knew we had each other and pulled through.

Jasper became a handsome young man as Rose and I teased him. He was about 6'1 Blond hair blue eyes and was of medium build. He was the one who always understood what you needed he has a way of reading your emotions. He great he had just graduated as an architected.

Rose was with a year away from graduating. She was also in the education she was or should I say graduated as a physically education teacher. Also took those extra credit to become a health teacher.

I still need more years to graduate when Will and Cathy passed they left us everything divide everything in three equal parts.

Right after their passing Jasper started bought a third of in Cullen Construction a new company that had open that was ran by two brother Edward and Emmett Cullen. It was funny how they came in to our life to save us. Well at least Emmett and Alice. I have yet to meet the infamous Edward Cullen well we will get back to that later.

Jazz had meet Emmett and struck a really great friend ship on the spot. And Jazz brought him home to meet us. And Rose and Em fell in love. An Emmett become my Second brother. Soon we meet the overly excited Alice Cullen she was or is a little energy ball. She and Jazz fell in love. And that's how they came to be Jalice and Rosmett. I know sound kindy bad concoction the names I mean but I loved them. The Em and Ali brought Esme and Carlilise in to our life. They became my third parents and Roses and Jazz second. I was like Will and Cathy send them to us. To helps and guides.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**BPOV**

Now today May ,30 I sit here at Rose and my place in Port Angelus reading a book an basking in the glory that in the last two years I gain more family. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud slam of the door.

"I can't believe what that Bitch did. Why didn't you tell us sooner Mary Alice Cullen." Rose demanded. She looked mad and she was using full name which meant Alice was in trouble.

Before Alice could answer Rose said " Hold on I'm home and putting you on speaker so Bella can hear." she paused for a second and then said "Explain Mary Alice Cullen "

I said "Hey Alice what happened."

"I just found out now. Jazz and I were out in Seattle the past month to straighten shit out and get with a client and closing deals." Alice was part of the 'Cullen and Hale construction' as an interior designer. But as she spoke I could her voice low and pained and I was starting to worry Alice sounded bad. She continued "No body minded to tell us anything. We found out when we got home and found Lizzy and Edward here."

_Ok time to explain Edward Cullen he is Alice and Emmett brother. He's twenty five a year older then Alice , Rose ,and I and a year younger then Emmett and Jazz. And Elizabeth or Lizzy as we call her is his daughter. She just turn Six years old a couple of weeks ago Alice was so upset she couldn't be their and neither could I because of finals. Any way she has big green eyes and honey -brown hair. I've meet her when Alice brings her by were friends very close because we share the pain of not having our mother love biological of course We talk about it she really smart for her age she understands. See Edward had Lizzy when he was nineteen and is moved in with Tanya. When Jazz meet Emmett. Edward and Emmett had started the company after taking numerous course in business and architect during and when the were out of high school. Edward had moved in with Tanya when she got pregnant Alice said he didn't love her. But he was to stubborn to see that. _

_So Jazz meet him when Lizzy was three years old about a year after Jazz bought into the company. They had a lawsuit by some pervious client claiming they did faulty work so the company was in court a while and had to postpone their work. Jazz didn't worry because we have money and Emmet and Alice had their backs cover also by Us and Esme and Carlisle. Edward on the other hand was having problems. See while he had money Tanya spending were outrages. With cut backs in the company he had to tell her to cut back that's when their problems started. She argued endlessly that he had accustomed her to a good life and that he had to keep it up. According to Alice things were bad. So back to the present with Ali._

"Ok I wasn't their for the beginning of the conversation can you fill me in." Rose had stomped to her room and packed four bags and was now in mine packing and tossing bags out. I was packing my laptop and some books it was obvious we were heading back to forks. I just didn't know why.

Alice still hadn't said anything which scared me.

"Alice just tell her she going to know anyway she's coming with me." Rose yelled from my room.

"What wrong Alice." I asked

"Ok….See Tanya isn't with Edward," I interrupted her

"So she never with him she's always out or traveling what's new with that." I said

"No Bella she left for good. She had document relinquishing her right over Lizzy done and gave it to them on her birthday. She had planed it all along the things she told Lizzy you don't know……" Alice at this point was crying and I knew what had happen I understood and I was beyond pissed.

"Alice tell Esme well be their in and hour I have to hang up. Bye." Rose said I hadn't realized I had sunk into my seat and was crying Rose came next to me and hugged.

"Bell's its ok were going to help her. Don't cry please." Rose plead with me her voice broke she was crying with me.

She was strong and everything but first and foremost was family for her. And she hurt when any of us hurt. I took a deep breath and pulled my self together. I had to be strong for lizzy I wanted to help her.

"I'm fine Rose lets go." Rose nodded and we grabbed our bags and got in to my car . My adieu Rose, Jazz, Em, Ali, Esme and Carlisle gradation present to me. Rose drove it she had a car in Forks and I didn't but I also couldn't drive right now.

After about fifteen minutes of silence I finally asked what I was dreading.

"Rose what happened?" I asked Rose huffed before she went into it.

"I had been calling Emmett these past fucking weeks but he would give me a min a day and nothing else I thought something was up but he wouldn't say anything. I deiced to give him space figured he would come and talk to me when he felt ready. But shit that was three weeks ago finally I called Alice to see how things went in Seattle I knew she and Jazz were getting back today.

"When she picks up she sound like shit. And at first didn't want to tell me why. I finally guilt in to telling and she says Tanya isn't with Edward like it some new shit. So of course I say 'what's the big deal.' She says that she's gone relinquish all right to Lizzy and did it on her birthday. That's when shit click and I figure out why Emmett wasn't talking to me.

"I don't get what the fuck he thought about while lying and not telling what was wrong. So I told Alice I was driving up to Forks know. I hung up with her called my school told them I need a transfer to the fork elementary school. Luckily their was a position available. Since you are moving back now that your done with school and Jazz ,Ali and Em live their I figure it was time. Anyway I called her back and that's when I got home." She huffed Rose was mad and hurt for two reason one because of what happen to lizzy and two because Emmett didn't tell her the truth.

"Ok so do you know how Lizzy is?" I asked

"She's a mess she hasn't said anything since Tanya left. They know Tanya told her some fuck up shit because every once in a while she'll say something. But she won't talk to anyone. Alice and Jazz have been trying all day and everyone else have tried since Tanya left."

"She hasn't talked to Edward." I asked

Rose laugh darkly " Get real Bella she won't talk to people who are regulars in her life. Why the would she talk to Edward when all he dose is work. He has never been there for her. As soon as shit got bad with Tanya he submerged him self in work and left her alone. She probably feels so lonely right now."

Silence fell again and even though part me wanted to understand Edward. I couldn't Rose was right and know we were pulling up to The Cullen's house. All I could hope was to help Lizzy.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE :**

**BPOV:**

As we walk up the steps we could hear voice. Rose rang the door bell. In to second Esme was at the door. She look so tierd and pained it was unreal.

"Hey girls nice to see again sorry for not calling." She said Rose and I hugged her. Rose steped a side and went to Jazz.

I said "Its fine were here now we'll help." She nodded.

I notice Emmett was stand next to Jazz but Rose wasn't even acknowledging him. He look at me as if to ask me 'what did I do.' I looked around and I dawn on him.

I walked in to the living room and saw Carlisle and Edward I guess kneeled infornt of Lizzy who was in a chair back to us looking out the window with her knees to her chest.

Carlisle saw me and said "Thank you for coming." Rose and I nodded

Edward just notice us when Carlisle said that he was livid he looked at Alice and said "What the fuck Alice did you publish it in the paper."

Esme looked like she was going to say something when Rose said "No she told her family what was going on."

"If your family why the fuck hasn't she talk to you she just heard your voice." Edward spat at Rose.

Before Rose could launch at Edward Jazz tighten his hold on her waist. And before Edward open his mouth again I stepped in.

"Look I know you don't know me and not sure if you know that much either. But we know Lizzy and care. So set your pride aside and let us help." I said he was about to say something when we heard her voice.

"Bella." Lizzy said and she turn saw me and ran to me. I crouched down and she wrap her arms around my neck. I looked around everyone had tears in their eyes. Edward emotion ranged from confusion, Anger, and hurt.

"Yeah honey it me I had to come and see you. I'm here with you if you need to talk you know."

She held me tighter and said "Don't go please, don't go."

I held back a sob and said " No I'm not going anywhere." And she cried finally after what seem like for ever. She started to talk.

"She le-f-t. She said that I was always bother her and that she never wanted me and that she only had me because it was to late to ride of me." Lizzy said between sobs. Everyone in the room gasped how could a mother say that. I didn't understand.

The Lizzy continued "It's all my fault she left because I bad because I do things wrong."

I went and sat on the couch well aware that all eyes were on me. I turned her to look at me and said "Elizabeth Cullen listen to me you are a sweet, kind, loving beautiful little girl. You did nothing wrong never say that again. Ok." She nodded her head. I wiped her tears away and said "Now your going to take a little nap ant then when you wake up well take more ok."

When I said the word nap fear was in her eyes and she shook her head no. I raised my eyebrows as in asking why.

The she said "Because you'll leave." She said with tear streaming down her face.

I said "No we won't. I promise." I look at rose and stuck my hand out and she handed me the keychain. And I continued " See you can even sleep with my keys ok." She nodded I stood up and walked her to bed.

**RPOV**

As Bella took Lizzy to her room I could see that she was in pain this brought back memories for her painful ones.

After about five minutes of silence Emmett looked at me and said "Can we talk Rose please."

"Now you want to talk. When I called you constantly you could find the time but now you want to talk. Fuck of Emmett."

"Rose you're being so selfish this isn't about you my daughter was in pain and I didn't want her to in observation by stranger. So I told Emmett to say nothing." Edward spat at me again I was about to say something when out of nowhere came Bella and stood in front of where Edward was seated. And I could tell she was mad.

**BPOV.**

I had finally gotten Lizzy to bed and sleeping when I was walking downstairs and heard what Edward said to Rose. That was the straw that broke the camels back. I went straight to where he was sitting glared at him and he glared right back.

And I spoke.

"Look I was really trying to understand you. But you're out if line Rose and I aren't stranger. And we didn't come here to observer Lizzy like if she was some kind of experiment. We came to help….." He interupeted me with a humerlouse laugh.

"You came to help. I don't even know you and you waltz in here and claim you want to help my kid when you don't know what would you know about how she feels." He said glaring at me

I was mad and beyond caring if I was rude. "Look you have had your head so far ass these past three years that its amazing you even know anything about your daughter. So I wouldn't dream of you knowing anything about me. So let me fill you in.

"I'm Bella Swan I'm twenty-four years old. I meet Alice,Emmett,Esme and Carlisle three years ago. When Jazz bought into you're company. I meet Jazz and Rose when I was Five and we became good friends. I know how Lizzy feels because at the age of seven my mother left me. When I was fifteen and my dad and I were trying to rebuild our relationship he was shot and died on the spot. I was taken in my Will and Cathy which are Rose and Jazz parents

"So while you were cover in work I was getting to know your daughter and talking to her about how she felt since she couldn't talk aleast to you. So if you're by any chance wondering why she wont talk to you its because you haven't been there." I said and wiped away the tears.

"Look I get it you went through the same thing. But it not like you can him your not a professional. What Lizzy needs is to be alone and sort her feelings out." I laugh a humorous laugh.

"First and foremost a certified child psychologist. And second the last thing she needs to be is alone . She needs to know people don't always leave that we stick around." I said to him and turn and walk outside for some much need fresh air.


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT: DESCLIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS OF THE STORY THEY ARE PART OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA OWNED BY STEPANIE MEYER. **

**Chapter Four **

**BPOV:**

I walk out to the front porch and just stood their. I hadn't realized how much Lizzy and my situation were similar until today. And it upset me beyond belief that _he_ could be so rude and cold. I tried to see and understand what he was going through but he'd had known all along how she was. Ugh. I hate that Renee can still affect me after all these years. I blow up in their because those things that Lizzy told me today, shit this whole situation reminded me of Renee.

"Are you ok." I was brought back from my thoughts by Rose.

"Yeah….No…. I don't know. It hurts Rose. And then Edward is an ass. I just…. I don't understand how a mother can do this."

"Bella. I know Edward isn't acting how he should but its hard on him to." Rose said and I knew she was right.

"Fine. I get that. It just annoys me that he makes it seem like were here to watch a show. Like we don't care."

"I know Bella, but we'll have to show him it isn't like that."

"Ok." She smile at me and we linked arms and walk back into the room.

When we walked in Esme and Carlisle turned to look at me with apologetic glances. I nodded and took a seat with Rose in the coach. In need to change the conversation Esme spoke up.

"So Bella how are things going your done with school any plans."

I smiled at her, "Well, I was thinking that I could do some volunteer work for awhile. I mean I've gotten some really concrete job offers. But most aren't available until September anyway so…."

"Where are you thinking of settling I mean." Esme asked and at the question I saw Em shift uncomfortably and Rose play with her hands. I knew exactly way.

"Well Esme I have gotten some offers to work at Seattle Memorial and Seattle Boarded of Education offer me a position teaching in there school system," I paused and saw Rose and Em were really nervous then I continued, "But I have gotten some great offers from Forks Memorial and the Bored of Education has great position available here. And since I also know that Rose stayed in Port Anglouse for me after she gradated and now she wants to be with Em and my family is all here it makes more sense to come home."

" That's great were going to be together." Alice hopped of Jazz lap and squeezed herself between Rosa and I. We laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah we'll move here and be around 24/7 so you can get tired of me." I said with a laugh to Alice.

"No, I'll never get tired of you can you imagine the number of shopping trips we can do now that you live close by." She said with a smile and a far away look in her eyes.

"Maybe I still have time….." I let the sentence drift off

"To late your stuck sis." Em said with a smile and came to hug me.

Through out our exchange Edward just stared in awe.

"That's great your welcome to live here you know. We have more then enough room." Esme said and smiled at the chance of having a house full of people.

"Thank you Esme and for now I think I'll take you up on your offer , but I'm actually think of moving into Charlie's house."

"That's fine as long as I can enjoy your company for a while. And maybe change your minded." Esme smiled.

I was about to say something when we hard the pitter patter of feet down the stairs . Right when we turned I found a teary eye Lizzy standing at the door ring her hands.

I smiled at her and said " What's wrong honey?"

She slowly looked up and walk over to where I was seated. And looked down before she spoke.

"Can I sit with everyone down here I don't want to be alone." The last part came in a whisper. I picked her up slowly and sat her in my lap.

" Sure honey." She smiled and turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. And rested her head on my shoulder.

" Are you hungry honey." She hadn't eaten for a while I assumed from Rose said.

She nodded and I thought of what I could possibly make her that her stomach would sustain.

I decide and said "How about some chicken Soup."

She nodded and Esme stood up and said " I'll make you some honey, actually for everyone so we can eat together." She emphasis as she started to walk away Lizzy spoke up.

"Nana, I want Bella to make me her chicken soup." Her voice was muffled by my shoulder. I looked up hopping Lizzy hadn't hurt Esme feelings. When I looked at Esme she gave me a knowing smile. She wasn't hurt she understood I was about to stand when Edward spoke and he sound upset.

"Really it's not necessary my mom can do it. Lizzy you like what nana makes you." Edward said his voice was low but everyone could tell he was upset. Lizzy head started shaking side to side. I spoke up I wasn't going to let Edward of the hook this time.

"Honey why don't you go with Nana Esme to take out the stuff I use for the soup because your nana doesn't know," I pause turn to look at Edward and continued, " I'll be in a bit." Lizzy looked at me and gave me small smile and walk with Esme and Carlisle following behind them.

"You know I'm generally a real calm person. Not into arguing fight verbally or physically doesn't appeal to me. As a child I never fought maybe that had something to do with Rose and Jazz being there to stick up for me…." I thought back to how many times I'd been pick on and how many time Rose and Jazz had gotten in trouble for it. I was brought out of my thoughts when Edward started to speak.

"I don't see…." he started but I continued.

"But since I arrived I just been dieing to deck you. Maybe that will help clear your mind of the word 'Me' and put in the word 'her'. I've been trying to set aside all my feelings on this subject kind of hoping for a clear view on what going on. But your making it too hard." I pause to give him a chance to speak.

"I don't see how." He said and glared at me.

I clenched my fist and spoke, "You're an arrogant jerk that only thinks of himself. You I repeat again have your head so far up your ass that's it's a miracle you can even understand what going on. I tried really hard to think it most also be hard on you but you know why I can't seem to care…." I paused and took a breath.. "Because you had a choice you choose to have the blond self center bitch be in your life. Lizzy had no choice when it came to a mother. You were both so hot and bother that you didn't stop to think. You know maybe your head was up your ass even then." He glared at me and spoke.

"You know nothing of my life or Lizzy mother. You have no right to have an opinion ." He yelled I gave him a bitter laugh.

" What is there to know you meet she was good in bed you fell in lust and gave her everything she wanted. Then when you couldn't and she saw that even with a kid she couldn't get things and that …how did she say it oh yeah she was a mistake the kid I mean . She got bored of playing coy and showed herself and by consequent proved every single person in your life right. It must have hurt." He glared at me but I could see I was breaking through.

"You were the perfect one the one who did everything right and made all the best choice. And here it was your biggest screw up. And you couldn't fix it and the worst part wasn't that your daughter was suffering…." I paused and I could feel the tears burn my eyes but I continued " It was that everyone was right and you had no why to fix the big cluster fuck you made. So you went in to self pitying mode." I could feel a couple of tears slip. But I continued I need to get it out.

"But while you were so worried about yourself I got to know Lizzy and I got to give all she wanted. She didn't want money or toys none of this. She just wanted love it was that simple. She didn't see what you saw she didn't see your mistake she saw you her dad. And she wanted him to care and give her what she wanted most which was love. So when you wouldn't we all did. Now don't expect me to stop because you feel that now your ready to be there…." I paused and took a breath and continued.

"Because now you have to get back in and have her trust you and if she wants me to be glued to her side I will. If she wants me to do anything I will. I'm not going to desert her ever. So you can bitch and moan all you want I won't stop and you'll get tried before I do." With that said I turned and left to the kitchen to help cook.

Authors note:

Ok so hey I would love to get some reviews to know what you think about the chapters I have posted up. Please I really don't like asking but I need to know I actually have people interested. I know its been a while but now I back on class load is smaller so I'm all in I'll update on a weekly base. Please review and I hope you enjoy…


End file.
